Unexpected Desires
by MarlyCook
Summary: I posted the first one.. and made a mistake at the end.. here is a better version. He's the bad boy who wants his brother's life. She's the girl who is engaged to his brother. What will happen when these two fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Nathan, Jenny, and the storyline, that's it.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I create a lot of stories, but I just get so many different ideas. I also know I have a lot of unfinished stories, and believe me they will all be finished.**

**Things You Need To Know:**

Rory and Jess have never met. In fact he's never even been to Stars Hollow

Noah is TJ's son which would make him Jess' step brother. In this fanfic, Liz and TJ have been married since Jess was 12 and Nathan was 13.

They've lived in New York all of their life.

Nathan is engaged to Rory

In other words, this is completely AU.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory wakes up and rolls over in bed, she sees the empty space and sighs, "Nathan!"

A tall man with brown hair and green eyes walks in from the bathroom and over to kiss her, "Morning."

A smile plasters her face, "What time do we have to leave?"

Nathan looks up at the clock, "In two hours, so get up and get dressed, lazy."

A muffled laugh comes from her throat, "Yes sir." She gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser. She picks out what she is wearing for the day, and walks into the bathroom. She turns on the heater to get the bathroom warm even though she knows Nathan hates it. Rory gets dressed, does her hair, and applies little makeup before walking out of the bathroom.

Nathan watches her walk over to the bed and put her shoes on, "You almost done?"

"Yes." She ties the other shoe, "So I get to meet your brother, right?"

Running a comb through his hair, he nods, "Yeah… Liz's son. You never met him before, because he is a workaholic and lives in Philly."

"Ah… I see." Rory smiles and stands up, making the bed. "Do you have the coffee made?"

"We don't have time." Nathan throws on his jacket

Throwing the pillows on the bed, she gasps, "No time for coffee? Are you like… insane? Have you learned nothing from living with a Lorelai?"

"Yes, I learned that Neosporin is not "lost" all the time it is in the microwave as high heels are in the oven…" Nathan shakes his head and opens the bedroom door.

"Where else would they be?" Rory tilts her head to the side.

"Oh I don't know… on a shoe-rack; the closet?" Nathan walks out.

Rory follows behind him laughing, "That's ridiculous… why are you looking for my high heels anyway? Guilty pleasure?"

"You have a weird humor, you know that, right?"

Rory shrugs and grabs her bag from beside the door. She walks out before him and he locks the door on his way out. Nathan presses the button on his keys and the car unlocks. The trunk opens slowly and Rory puts her bag in, and then puts Nathan's in.

He had already cranked the car and she got into the passenger seat, "It's not that long of a drive, okay?"

"Nate, I know… I've been there before." Rory laughs and leans her seat back.

Nathan nodded, smiling, "Jess is about your age. Only one year younger than me. And if he is a smart alec I am really sorry. He's kind of a loner. He writes and works at a publishing house."

She listens with her eyes closed, he sounded nice. She actually couldn't wait to meet him. The butterflies in her stomach grew when Nathan talked about what he did and what he was like. She felt guilty, but he sounded amazing. Rory had to stop herself from thinking this. She had only seen a few pictures of him… he was in high school in the photos, but looked really cute. Rory started to fall asleep listening to Nathan talk about his younger step sibling. The last thing she hear from Nathan's mouth before drifting off to sleep was "And then there's Jenny…"

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Quickly putting on his pants, Jess stumbled to find his shoes. The stirring in the bed makes him go faster, but it's hard to do with the pounding in his head. Hangovers are the worst, but waking up to a complete stranger is even more horrible. It's not that he isn't used to it, but he gets sick of it.

The girl from the night before sits up and of course she is a beauty, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Jess' head shoots up so fast that he has to close his eyes to gain composure, "Hey… sorry, I have to go to my parent's… my brother and his fiancé are coming."

She nods and watches him throw on his shirt, "Well… can I get your number?"

"Uh…" He fumbles with his buttons and reaches for the doorknob, "Yeah… it's under Jess… bye Wendy."

"It's Tracy!" She calls after him. "And Jess what?"

He was already gone. Running down the hall and to his car that was parked god knows where. He catches a taxi and reminds himself to get Gavin to pick the car up from the bar later.

On the way to his parents he thought about his brother. Nathan had done pretty well in life. Yale, great job, and now to top it off, he found a girl who was willing to marry him. Jess wants that in life. He wants a girl he can be with. A committed relationship. He was tired of being a "good lay". And he needed to find someone to help him with his responsibilities.

Maybe he would find it… maybe he would find it where he least expects it.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"We're here." Nathan nudges Rory who fell asleep, and then kills the engine.

She looks up at the house and gets out of the car. As Nathan gets the bags out of the back she walks up to the house.

Liz was on the phone and hung up to look at Rory and Nathan coming up the drive. She smiles and runs out to them, "Rory! Sweetie you look beautiful! Let me see that ring."

Rory holds her hand up for Liz to see and smiles at her excitement. Liz gazes at the rock on her finger then hugs her tight, "That was your mother on the phone… her and Luke are doing fine in Maui she says to tell you hey."

Nodding, Rory smiles, "I talked to her last night… she sounded happy."

"She did today, too. Her and Luke finally tying the knot." Liz smiles.

Rory nods, "Yeah…" She looks at Nathan who was walking up to them carrying a bag in each hand.

"Hey Nate!" Liz hugs him and takes a bag, "Your dad is out working… he'll be home soon. Jess is here, though. He arrived 10 minutes ago."

Nathan nods and walks into the house with Rory, "Jess!"

Rory hears the chair creak as someone gets up. Then hears footsteps come closer to them. He finally stands in front of her and she smiles, taking him in. Dark and wild hair, deep brown eyes, tan skin, and a nice built. Rory extends her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Jess shakes her hand and smirks, "You too." She was beautiful, there was no doubt. She had a small petite figure, beautiful brown wavy hair, and her eyes were amazing. Blue. Bright blue.

They both held on just a little too long. Rory notices first and slips her hand away, "Sorry."

"It's fine…" He smiles to her.

Rory smiles back and then hears a bag drop behind her. Nathan stands close behind her, eyeing them curiously.

"Hey Jess." He had his jaw set. He was protective of Rory.

"Hey bro." Jess smirks, knowing Nathan was irritated. This made Rory smile slightly.

She looked from Nathan to Jess.

This was going to be a long week.

**So love? Hate? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own Nathan, Jenny, and the storyline, that's it.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I create a lot of stories, but I just get so many different ideas. I also know I have a lot of unfinished stories, and believe me they will all be finished.**

**Things You Need To Know:**

Rory and Jess have never met. In fact he's never even been to Stars Hollow

Noah is TJ's son which would make him Jess' step brother. In this fanfic, Liz and TJ have been married since Jess was 12 and Nathan was 13.

They've lived in New York all of their life.

Nathan is engaged to Rory

In other words, this is completely AU.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The page turned in the old worn book as she pushed her hair behind her ears. She heard someone's footsteps getting closer to her, but she kept her head down.

"Read much?" A husky voice filled the room and this caused her to turn around.

"Yeah… Is this your book?" She set it down on the coffee table, "I'm sorry… I just saw it so I thought I would pick it up and see if it is the newer edition…" She stood up and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, as a nervous habit, "Then I saw notes in the margins so I wanted to read what you thought… if it is yours I didn't mean to look at your private property… I jus-" She stopped when she noticed he was looking at her strangely.

He cocks his head to the side and stares at her, amused, "It's okay… I don't mind, really. Man you ramble a lot." He chuckles and picks up the book.

"I know I'm sorry… I either do that when I am trying to impress someone and am very nervous or when I am mad at someone."

"You trying to impress me, Rory?" He smirks.

"No, no… I mean… why would I be?" Rory bites her lip.

"Then you are mad at me?" Jess laughs a little, "We just met."

"No. I'm not mad at you… I barely know you…" She fidgets with her hands and looks down at her shoes.

"Hey, relax… I was joking." He smiles as he sees a blush creep up her cheeks, "You want to go get some coffee?"

"Are you asking me on a date? You do realize I am getting married to your brother… don't you?" She laughed a little finally looking up at him.

Jess nods and laughs, "Ah, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him… and it's not a date. Just me trying to get to know my sister-in-law."

"I see. Well let me get my purse." Rory reaches down to grab her bag.

Jess stops her hand and shakes his head, "It's on me… you will not need your purse."

Surprised by his actions, she just nods, "Okay… well, then let's go. Where's Nathan, by the way?"

"He said he had to go see his aunt this morning… my step-aunt. He was going to wake you, but mom said to let you sleep. You were very tired after charades last night." Jess laughs and walks to the door with her.

"Oh yes… very fun game." Rory smiles as she walks to his car.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Jane Austen?" He leans forward on his forearms.

"Brilliant… I loved Pride and Prejudice." Rory leans back in her chair and smiles.

Jess shakes his head, "No. Emma was her best."

Rory shakes her head and takes another sip of her coffee. She gets a glance at her watch, "Oh my god! We've been talking for three hours…"

"Seriously?" Jess looks at his watch, "Huh. Want me to get you back?"

Rory was about to say yes, but she realized she was having way too much fun, "Nah… we can go to the park or something."

Jess nods, "Okay." He gets up and lays the money on the table, "Let's go." Jess opens the door and waits for Rory to walk out before he follows after her.

They walk to the park in a comfortable silence and was interrupted by Jess' phone ringing, "Sorry… I need to get this." He flashed her a smile before answering, "Hello?... Yeah that's fine... okay… see you then… bye…" He smiles, "Bye Jenny."

_Jenny. _She had heard that name before… Nathan said it… when she was falling asleep. She remembers 'And then there's Jenny…' Everything else is faded from there. Jenny? Who was she? A girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife? Who was this Jenny?

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Ice cream?"

"Yeah… sure." She was tempted to ask who Jenny was, but she had just struck up this friendship… she didn't want to ask personal things. If it was important he would tell her.

Sitting on a park bench he sucks off the bottom of the cone where the vanilla dribble is falling down the side, "Cones… the only way to ea-"

"Eat ice cream!" Rory giggles, cutting him off, "I say that to Nathan all of the time… he said bowls are better."

Jess laughs and continues to lick the ball of cream on the top of his cone, "You seem so different from Nate… how are you and him… engaged to be married?"

Oh no, the questioning. She knew it would happen… He will test her and she will fail, "We just… click. We complete each other…"

A bitter laugh unexpectedly escapes his lips, "Complete each other? What? Is you relationship a cheesy romance novel?"

"Are you always so bitter?" She answers with a question that has been longing to come out of her mouth.

"No. I just don't believe in 'One True Love'." He crumpled the napkin in his hand and tossed it in the trash can beside him, "I'm the kind of guy who has to… feel it before I believe it."

"Don't you mean see it before you believe it?" She tilts her head to the side, biting in to the last bit of her cone.

"No, feel it. On television or around the streets when couples are giggling and holding hands… and being what some people would call 'in love', that's me seeing it." He stands up and shoves his hands in his pocket, "Before I believe that it is out there… I want to feel it."

Rory throws her napkin away and stands up with him, walking the path beside the pond, "So… you don't believe that I am in love with Nathan?" She looks across the pond at the kids throwing little pieces of bread out to the ducks.

"I… I guess I just… I don't know." He shrugs and looks up at me.

She shakes her head, "So let me get this straight. You do not believe that people can be in love because you have never been in love?"

"When you say it like that…" He trails off and chuckles slightly.

"It sounds like you're an old grump…" She finishes for him, laughing.

He stops laughing and just looks at her, "You really are different from the other girls Nathan had. You're smart… and you have a natural beauty. The other one were all like peroxide blondes with implants." He smirks at her.

Rory nods, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah! That means he has finally come to his senses and found someone better than what he deserves… god, I remember him calling me a month ago telling me about his 'mistake'." He shakes his head, but when he looks into her face her stops, "You knew about the mistake, right?"

"What mistake?" She asks, quietly, "What was it? I was in Seattle a month ago."

"Nothing… nothing. Never mind. It was no big deal." He silently curses himself for being such a big mouth.

Her feet stop and she turns to stare at him, "What mistake Jess?"

Jess sighs, "It was something about your engagement ring… he lost it down the drain before he proposed to you." He said, lying through his teeth.

"Oh." Rory sighed a big sigh of relief, "That scared me." She laughs, "I thought it was something big."

"Want to head back?"

"Sure." She smiles and starts walking with him back to the house. The town is much like Stars Hollow. You can walk and get anywhere without a car. Of course it wasn't as 'everybody knows everybody' as Stars Hollow.

When they got to the house, laughing as they walked through the door, Nathan was leaning against the counter watching them, "Have fun?" He sounds cold… almost spiteful.

"Hey Nathan." Rory walks over to him and kisses his cheek, "You're back so soon?"

"Thought I should be here when you got up… You usually aren't up until 10. When I got here at 9:45 you were gone."

She smiles weakly, "Sorry Nate… I should've left a note or something…"

"Yeah… where were you?" Nathan looks up at Jess who was leaning against the wall, shaking his head.

"We just went out… to get to know each other." She shrugs.

"Just chill Nathan. I asked her to go get coffee with me… completely innocent." Jess rolls his eyes, "She can do what she wants to do."

"Jess… are you just trying to 'get to know her' because every girlfriend you ever had chose me over you?" Nathan walked towards him.

Jess laughed lightly, "No, I was just trying to get her out of the house so she wouldn't be bored."

Glaring at him, he shakes his head, "Don't try anything, Jess… I'm serious."

Rory walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Hey… chill, okay? He's just trying to make me feel comfortable."

"How comfortable?" Nathan looks at her before turning and going back to his room.

"I'm sorry." Jess mumbled to her.

Rory shook her head, "It's fine… don't worry. Nathan is a very protective person."

"I know… I've lived with him." Jess sighs and sits down at the counter, "Want something to drink?"

"No… I'm fine." Rory rocks back and forth on her feet.

"You can go back there and check on him… I won't mind." He looks down at his watch and uses his hands to push himself from the counter and lean back in the stool.

Shaking her head, Rory crosses her arms on top of the table, "He'll be fine."

Jess looks at his watch again and stands up walking to the cabinet. He takes out a little yellow container and then turns to the fridge. After he pulls a gallon of milk out, he gets a cup. Then he starts mixing the chocolate powder and the milk together.

"Chocolate milk? Interesting choice of beverage at noon." Rory smiles and watched his arm as he stirs the spoon in the cup quickly.

He smirks, "It's not for me… it's for Jenny… she'll be here in a second."

"Oh." Her face slightly falls, for a unknown reason, "Uh… who is J-"

She was cut off by the door opening and a girl running through, "Daddy!"

Jess smiles and she jumps into his arms, "Hey munchkin." He kisses her cheek, "Did you have fun with your Papa?"

"Yes sir." She grins and wraps her arms around his neck.

Jess puts a lid on the cup and hands it to her, "Good." He looks at Rory who stands with a surprised look.

**Well… next chapter should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Nathan, Jenny, and the storyline, that's it.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I create a lot of stories, but I just get so many different ideas. I also know I have a lot of unfinished stories, and believe me they will all be finished.**

**A/N2: This chapter starts where the last left off.**

**Things You Need To Know:**

Rory and Jess have never met. In fact he's never even been to Stars Hollow

Noah is TJ's son which would make him Jess' step brother. In this fanfic, Liz and TJ have been married since Jess was 12 and Nathan was 13.

They've lived in New York all of their life.

Nathan is engaged to Rory

In other words, this is completely AU.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Who's that?" Jenny points to Rory and takes a slurp of her drink.

"That's Uncle Nathan's fiancé… remember we talked about her?" Jess switches her to his left side.

"Oh yeah! Hi!"

Rory who was shocked, just nods, "Hi sweetie… wow aren't you pretty. How old are you?"

"Three!" She smiled.

"Wow… you don't look a day younger than five." Rory grins at her.

"Really? I look that old?" She frowns, slightly.

"It's a good thing to look older… more mature."

"Then how come Grama gets mad when I say she's getting old." Jenny tilts her head to the side.

"You got me there." Rory laughs and Jess smirks looking back at Jenny.

An elderly man walks in the door, "Hey Jess."

"Hey Jimmy." Jess looks up at him, "She was good, right?"

He nods, "She always is. Lily got to see her this time… she misses you, you know?"

"I'll see her soon." Jess looks back at Jenny.

Jimmy sighs, "Well, thank you for letting us keep her again."

"You can anytime you want… just not on holidays." Jess pushes a strand of hair out of Jenny's face.

"Okay… bye Jenny." Jimmy sets the little pink suitcase down, "Bye Jess… and…" He gestures to Rory.

"Rory." She states, "Bye." She smiles.

Jimmy nods and walks out the door. Jess just looks at Jenny again, "Miss me?"

"Bunches!" She hugs him tighter then wiggles in his arms.

Jess smirks and lets her down, "Go see Grama."

Jenny runs off to the other room and Jess looks up and meets Rory's eyes. She looks after Jenny then back at him again, "You have a daughter."

"That's Jenny." He smiles a little.

"How come you didn't tell me about her?" She sits on the stool and looks down at the tile on the counter.

"I don't like telling new people about her… especially new girls." Jess leans back against the counter in front of her.

"Why not?"

"Because… if I tell someone about them they will want to meet her. Or see her. Jenny will get attached and then when the person leaves… I will deal with a broken Jenny who always asks where they are."

"You thought I would leave?" Rory tilts her head to the side, "I am going to marry your brother. Pretty permanent don't you think?"

"Yeah… but then I go back home and I will barely see you." He shakes his head, "I mean… she will barely see you."

Rory nods, "Oh… What about holidays?"

Sighing he runs his hand through his hair, "I don't want her to… she'll… if you hang around… she'll probably think you are her mom."

"Why? Where's her mom?" Rory looks up at him, "Or maybe that is a bad question… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it… Jenny's mom was a one time thing. We went on a couple of dates and after one of them… we… well. Created her. Nine and a half months later I get a knock at my door. When I go to answer it there Jenny is. On my doorstep with a note fastened on the car seat. It was horrible… her leaving her baby like that. My girlfriend at the time didn't believe Jenny was mine… so we had to have a DNA test. She's mine." He sighs and looks after her, "I've raised her since then. I never let her meet my girlfriends… or even co-workers… unless they have been around for a while."

"Poor Jenny… I pretty much grew up without a dad… I mean he visited but only when he had to. He dropped in and out and I never got the whole father-figure effect." She leans back in her seat, "Until we met Luke."

"Uncle Luke." Jess grins, "Yeah… he was awesome when I was growing up. I always used to want to wear his flannel shirt. Don't ask me why, but that and his baseball cap. I wanted to grow up and be like him. Odd, right?"

"Not odd, Luke's pretty cool… he was a good father-figure. He taught me how to fish when I was seven. I hated it, but it was with Luke so it wasn't that bad." Rory smiles, "Did Nathan ever have a relationship with Luke?"

"Not really… he stuck with TJ, only god knows why." Jess laughs a little.

Rory laughs and looks up at Jess. They held eye contact for a minute until they heard the door open from the hall and Liz walk in, "Glad to see you two are getting to know each other." She smiles happily, holding Jenny in her arms, "How was your father?"

"Jimmy was good, mom." He nods and looks back at Rory, "What should we eat for supper?" He starts on a new subject, hoping that will cut off discussing Jimmy.

"I'm cooking spaghetti… Rory will you help me?" Liz looks at her, hopefully.

Rory smiles, "Sure."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory laughs and takes another sip of her coffee, "You're kidding."

"Nope… the cat had permanent red dots all over her white fur for life." Liz laughs and drinks her sprite, "We have pictures."

"I have to see." Rory smiles and sets her mug down.

Liz nods, "Remind me to get them later…" Her eyes drop down to Jenny who was asleep and lying against Rory on the couch, "Little one is out like a light."

Rory smiles down at her, "Yup…" She sets her mug down and lifts her head up.

Jess walks over and lifts her up from the couch, "I'll get her in bed."

Nodding, Rory watches him carry Jenny to the back room, and then looks at Nathan, "So… anymore stories?" She smiles and picks up her mug again.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess lays Jenny down in her bed and she moved a bit before opening her eyes and looking up at him, "Hey daddy… morning already?"

Shaking his head, he pulls her covers up and over her, "No… I'm putting you in bed… you fell asleep on Rory."

"Rory!" She shrieked, excitedly, "Where is Rory?" She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow.

"She's in the living room with Nathan, Grama, and TJ." He said quietly, sitting on her bed and pushing her bangs out of her eyes, "You have a fever?"

"No." She demanded and crossed her arms over her chest, "I do not."

Jess sighed, "I think you do. I'm going to get the thermometer."

"Daddy! No! I don't want any nasty medicine! Please!!" She begged him and tugged on his hand.

"Jenny… if you are sick I need to know." Jess slips his hand away from her and walks out of the room.

On his way out he hears a small voice coming from her bed, "Daddy… tell Rory I want her."

He closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head, "Okay…" He trails off, walking down the hall. He knew Jenny would get attached. When he gets into the living room he stops at the couch where Rory was sitting closely to Nathan, holding his hand. He licks his lips, "Ror… could you g-"

He was cut off by Nathan, whose voice was cold, "Her name is Ror-y." He stated, stressing the y. Rory never let him call her 'Ror' she always got angry.

"Nathan… stop it. He can call me Ror." Rory turns back to Jess and looks up, "What were you saying?"

"I hate to ask this, but Jenny really wants you to go back there. You don't have to, but she just wanted to see you. I guess…" He shrugs and rocks back and forth, uncomfortably.

"No… it's fine. I'll go in." She smiles and stands up, abandoning Nathan's hand. When she walks back to the bedroom, Nathan walks to theirs and shuts the door. She sees Jenny leaning over the bed with something dripping from her mouth and a puddle on the floor. She rushed over and picked the girl up, "Baby, are you sick?"

She shrugged and threw up again down Rory's back. Rory cringed slightly, but held it in and rubbed her back, "Jess?" She called quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Jess walked back into the bedroom and saw her standing with something dribbling down her shirt from Jenny's mouth. He quickly turned on the light and walked over to them with the thermometer, "Oh my god, Rory, I am so sorry. Here I'll take her."

"No… it's okay." She rubs Jenny's back and watches as Jess exits the room and comes back with two towels, "I have her…" She watches him clean up the puddle on the floor then looks back up at them.

Rory gave him a small smile and he returned then looked at Jenny, "You okay? You still feel sick?"

Jenny gave him a small nod.

"Do you feel like you are going to throw up again, right now?"

Jenny shakes her head and holds on tighter to Rory.

"Here, munchkin. Let me hold you while Rory goes and changes her shirt, okay?" He stands up and reaches out his arms to take her from Rory. Jenny goes to him and wraps her arms around his neck.

Rory watches them for a minute before nodding and mouthing 'thank you'. She walks into the bedroom she was sharing with Nathan and grabs a shirt out of her suitcase.

"What happened to you?" Nathan looked up from his laptop at her.

"Jenny's sick. She puked on me…" She takes off her shirt and slips the other one on, after wiping her back with the towel.

A quick nod is all she gets for a response, until she goes to walk out of the bedroom, "Where are you going?" He calls after her before she opens the door.

"I'm going to wash this shirt, and then check on Jenny." Rory looked back at him. He nods and looks back down at the computer.

After typing for a minute and feeling Rory's eyes burn into him, he sighs, "Rory, how close are you getting to him?"

"To who?" She crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the closed door.

"Jess." He states simply.

Rory rolls her eyes and leans her head back, "You are kidding, right? We are friends. He is just trying to make me comfortable."

"How comfortable?" Nathan closes his laptop and turns on the lamp.

Rory laughs, "Are you that insecure about our relationship?"

"Excuse me?" Nathan gets off the bed and walks towards her. He looks angry and she hates when he looks angry.

"You heard me." She challenged pushing herself off of the wall, "You must either be very insecure about our relationship or not very trusting of me." Rory glares at him.

"I see the way you look at each other!" He blurts out.

She jerks her head up, "The way we look at each other?" Rory questions, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"You know what? Forget it." He walks back over to his computer, thinking she will give in and come over to him. He was surprised when he saw her open the door and leave the room.

Rory walked to the laundry room and stopped at the door when she saw Jess scrubbing Jenny's nightgown, "Hey." She said almost inaudibly.

"Hey there." He smirks and opens the lid to the washer. He takes her shirt out of her hand and begins to scrub it, too, "Sorry about this… it might stain."

"It's okay." She said sincerely, "You're cute with her."

"She likes you." He looks up at her, with an almost painful look in his eyes, "That's not good."

"Of course it's good." She shakes her head, confused for the second time tonight.

Jess lets out his breath he was holding in, slowly, "No, Rory. She… she'll grow to love you and then you are never around, because you guys live far away from us… and I just can't handle her getting too attached."

Rory looks up at him, "Jess… I'll be here."

"No! No you won't! You're marrying my brother!" Jess slams the lid shut to the washer and starts the clothes.

Her eyes avert his gaze as she looks down at her shoes, "I know... I'm sorry?"

Jess laughs a little, "Sorry? Rory, no, I'm sorry. I'm acting like a jerk." He rubs his face, "Of course it's good for Jenny to like her aunt." He smiles a little and walks past her, "I should go check on h-"

Rory's lips crash his, unconsciously, and he kisses her back. Just when she wraps her arm around his torso to pull him closer, reality kicks in and she pulls away, "Oh my god…" She steps back from him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be… please." He tries to look at her, but she turns away and escapes the laundry room quickly after mumbling, "I'll go check on Jenny…"

**Dun, dun, dun. Drama. So… I was pleased with my reviews! LoL… hope you like this chapter too! Reviews are like Milo… never get enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Nathan, Jenny, and the storyline, that's it.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I create a lot of stories, but I just get so many different ideas. I also know I have a lot of unfinished stories, and believe me they will all be finished.**

**Things You Need To Know:**

Rory and Jess have never met. In fact he's never even been to Stars Hollow

Noah is TJ's son which would make him Jess' step brother. In this fanfic, Liz and TJ have been married since Jess was 12 and Nathan was 13.

They've lived in New York all of their life.

Nathan is engaged to Rory

In other words, this is completely AU.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Liz stood at the laundry room's door, when Rory ran out and into Jenny's room she decided to see what was going on. She walked in and leaned against the door frame, "What was that about?"

Staggering over the washer with his arms on either side of the little door, he sighs and looks toward her, "Yes, mother?" He sarcastically said as he pushed himself off the washer.

"Why did she leave out of here in such a hurry, Jess? What did you do?" She questioned, stepping toward him, "Did you make a move on her?"

"No!" Jess shook his head, "Of course not! We were just… I don't know…"

Liz sighs, "Jess…" She said with her warning tone, "Tell me."

"I… she… mom Rory and I…" He stopped in loss for words, "I'm better for her!"

"What?" She asked obviously baffled, "Have you lost your mind?"

Licking his lips, he tries to look anywhere but at her, "I don't know… maybe, but mom, Nathan… he's… not good enough for her. She deserves better."

"You?" Liz tilts her head to the side, "Does she deserve you?"

"No, but don't you think I deserve her?"

She stops, just looking at him, "I wanted her to be with you in the first place… when Nathan introduced me to her all I thought was 'Jess and her would be perfect!' I didn't think they'd get so serious. I knew that if you two met… something would start." She sighed heavily, "I just knew it."

"Nothing happened." He deadpanned. He wouldn't look in her eyes, though. So Liz knew something was wrong.

"Jess?" She asked, "Did… something happen?"

Jess just looked up at her and took a deep breath.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Hey Jenny." Rory said as she walked into the little girl's room, her voice shaking slightly.

"Rory? What's wrong?" She tilts her head to the side in that cute little girl way and pts her hand next to her on the bed, "Come sit."

Smiling, Rory walks over and sits on the polka-dotted sheets beside the dark-haired girl, "Nothing is wrong… just worried about you." She grabs the thermometer off of the nightstand and sticks it in her mouth.

"Mou mk m maddy?" Jenny tried and failed to ask Rory while the thermometer was under her tongue. The timer beeped and Rory laughed taking it out of her mouth.

"Now, what?" Rory asked her as she read the numbers on the tiny screen in front of her.

"I said do you like my daddy?" Jenny smiles brightly at Rory.

Rory drops the thermometer on the bed and fumbles to pick it back up, "Wh-what?"

"I think he likes you… he sure does talk about you a lot." Jenny rambles on tracing the flower patterns on her comforter.

"Well, your dad and I are friends…" Rory smiles and changes the subject, "Man you are running a high fever."

"Why can't you be his girlfriend?" She pouts, tilting her head to the side, "Don't you think daddy is handsome?"

"Of course, your dad is very good looking, but I am engaged to your Uncle Nathan." Rory pulls Jenny's covers up and stands up.

"Why? Uncle Nathan… is not like my daddy. Why don't you like daddy?" Jenny huffs.

"Listen, sweetie, it's more complicated than that. I love your Uncle… okay?" She smiles at her slightly, "I'm going to get you some medicine."

Jenny whines and throws her covers over her head. Rory laughs turning and walking out of the room, when she turns to the right she bumps into TJ, "Oh hey."

"Hey. You're good with her." TJ says leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, well… I guess its instinct." Rory says laughing lightly, "I take care of my sister a lot." She looks into Jenny's room, "She's so cute."

TJ was staring at her, "Rory?"

Rory snaps her head back to him, "Yeah?"

"Why were you… never mind." TJ waves his hand and shakes his head.

"No. Why was I what?" Rory folds her arms across her lower abdomen

Sighing, he rubs his hand over his face. He looked tired and he had aged a bit, "Why were you stalling? I mean… you and Jess… you don't have anything going on do you?"

"What?! Of course not! I am engaged to your son!" Rory shakes her head, "Jenny's question just caught me off guard. This is ridiculous."

"Hey, hey… don't get offended, okay? I was just wondering." TJ held his hands up in surrender and stepped back.

"I'm sorry… sorry. It's just… I'm tired." Rory smiles slightly and walks past him, "I'm going to get her medicine."

TJ nods and watches her walk to the kitchen, trying to figure this out. Rory walks into the kitchen and grabs the medicine from the cabinet. When she is walking back she hears muffled voices coming from the laundry room. She stops and listens.

"It's just… ever since the mistake… I first thought 'Poor girl.' Now that I have met her… I'm just… angry." Jess' voice was strong and furious.

She leaned against the counter and listened as Liz's voice cut through, "Jess… what mistake?"

"I… I can't tell you. It's nothing.. forget it." Rory tip-toed closer as she heard the voices grow stronger.

"Jess-" Liz started to get out.

"No mom." Jess walked out of the laundry room and down the hall, not seeing Rory, thankfully.

Liz walked into the kitchen, "Oh, Rory, hi."

"Hi." Rory smiled slightly and shook the medicine bottle in her hand, "I've got to get this to Jenny." She nodded to her and walked out of the kitchen, quickly.

Liz starts to say something to her, but she rushes off too quickly. As Rory walks into Jenny's room she leaves the kitchen. Rory steps in and then steps out and walks down the hall to find Jess and tell him about her fever. She hears him in hers and Nathan's room. Stepping forward to turn the doorknob, she stops, and again eavesdrops on the conversation.

Nathan's voice is pleading and strained as he hisses, "Jess, don't you dare… you promised you wouldn't…" His voice is hushed.

"That's before I knew her. Nathan… you have to tell her. I can't keep covering up for you. This has gone on too long. Cheating or not you need to tell her that you are seeing your ex-girlfriend monthly."

Rory stands there, listening intently as Nathan speaks, "I can't, Jess. Because the first time I saw her… we-"

"I know what you did, Nate." Jess cut through his words like a knife, "No need to tell me again." He shakes his head.

"Jess, please. She doesn't need to know."

"Yes she does! She's too good to be treated like that! She doesn't deserve it… you cheated on her, Nathan, how do I know you aren't still doing just that?"

Rory leaned against the wall, resting her right hand on it to keep her sturdy. She was breathing heavy, she felt like the walls were closing in. _He cheated on me? On me. I…I can't handle this. I shouldn't be so mad… I cheated on him, too. But it was just an innocent kiss. I have a feeling that's not what his was…Oh god… I'm gonna cry. No Rory. Don't cry. Suck it in. You can't let him know. You can't let him know. You can't-_

The door opened and Jess looked up at her, "Rory."

Rory stands up straight and looks at him, "Oh hey." She tries to straighten herself up.

"Did you- You heard that, didn't you?"

"Heard what?" She tries going for the play-dumb act.

"How long have you been there?" Jess furrowed his brow.

"I just got here… I was coming to tell you that Jenny is running a high fever, 101.2. Can I give her this?" She holds out the bottle.

He squints to read it, and then nods, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, good." She turns and goes into Jenny's room. Jess follows after her. When Jess gets in Jenny's room he closes the door and Rory jumps a little and turns around, "Hi."

"Sorry, just… didn't want to wake TJ." He walks over and kneels down beside Jenny, "Hey munchkin… feel bad?"

Jenny nods her head softly and holds her little raggedy stuff dog close to her.

Smiling sympathetically, Jess brushes the hair out of her eyes, "Sorry, kiddo, but you have to take this medicine."

"But it's icky!" Jenny whined and clung onto her dog.

"I know it's icky, but you have to take it so you can get better. You want to get better, right?"

Jenny sighs, "Oh fine…" She looks at her daddy with big eyes, and then her gaze goes off to the door at Rory. Rory was looking down at her shoes thinking very hard about something unknown.

He slightly turns his head to where Jenny is looking, and then turns all of the way. He nods and gets up, "Rory?" He gets no answer from her. "Rory?" He walks closer and still gets nothing, "Rory!"

Rory snaps her head up, "Wha- Oh.. sorry."

"You okay?" He ducks his head to see her facial expression.

Rory, who was looking down, lifted her head up and looked at him, "I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." Jess nodded and took the medicine from her hands. He walked back over to Jenny and gave her a mouthful.

Jenny gave a sour face that made both Rory and Jess laugh. Jess shook his head and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Jen." He turned off her lamp and pulled the covers up.

"Night daddy." She rolled over and then sat up quick, "Night Rory!"

Rory smiled and gave a little wave, "Night Jenny." She walked out of the room followed by Jess. She tried to walk away from him quickly so he wouldn't bombard her with questions.

Jess caught up with her quick, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Rory, stop. What's wrong?" He paused and was unanswered, so he went on, "You heard, didn't you?"

Rory stayed silent and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Rory." He sighs and shakes his head.

"He wasn't at his aunt's house, was he?" Rory deadpanned, looking down at the blue carpet.

"No."

"So where was he?" Rory asked softly, in almost a whisper, "With his ex-girlfriend?"

"They weren't doing anything… he just sees her once a month."

"And how do you know this?" Rory cocked her head to the side and settled her hands on her hips.

"Because.. I… well, I guess I don't."

"Exactly." Rory turned and started to walk away again.

Jess walked after her quickly and grabbed her wrist gently, turning her around, "Rory, please."

"What?"

"It was a mistake…"

Rory looked down at his hand, "Which interaction? Nathan and his ex's or ours?"

His eyes looked from her wrist to her eyes, and then he sighed.

**A/N: Okay so I do not know if I like this chapter, but here it is… Also I wanted to say to the ones who reviewed: 'Thank you!'**

**Literati Lover89 – Thank you! I am so glad you liked it…**

**Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3 – Thank you for reviewing every chapter… glad you liked it. **

**Watergurl23 – Yes, Jess is very sweet and hott. Nathan is a jerk… kind of. I'm fond of him in an odd way. Glad you love this story.**

**CurleyQ – I was hoping the kiss between Rory and Jess was good. I guess it is… lol… I love Jenny, she's just too cute. And she is a main reason that Jess and Rory always seem to be together. **

**Literati and naley forever – Well, there you go, Rory found out. I like Jenny, too. I thought Jess having a daughter would bring out his mature side. **

**LorLukealways – Jess' daughter is cute, right? Lol… glad you like the story. I seem to like triangles, too. They bring out the troubles in the story. **

**JPNeverlosetheButterflies – Thank you! Here is your update!**

**Roryjessplease – You ask too much of me… lol… just kidding. I love when you read my stuff! Makes me happy, cause.. I know you… well… kind of. Thank you!**

**Missthang08 – I know, sickness sucks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alleycat1186 – Yes it does… Thank you!**

**Gilmorejunkie1230 – Thank you!!**

**Hollowgirl22 – Thank you!**

**OrangePunk – Sorry you waited so long… had a lot of things to do… thank you for reviewing, though! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Nathan, Jenny, and the storyline, that's it.**

**A/N: Okay, I know I create a lot of stories, but I just get so many different ideas. I also know I have a lot of unfinished stories, and believe me they will all be finished.**

**A/N2: This chapter starts where the last let off. I have one part in here that is a little like a scene from "Catch and Release". Good movie.**

**Things You Need To Know:**

Rory and Jess have never met. In fact he's never even been to Stars Hollow

Nathan is TJ's son which would make him Jess' step brother. In this fanfic, Liz and TJ have been married since Jess was 12 and Nathan was 13.

They've lived in New York all of their life.

Nathan is engaged to Rory

In other words, this is completely AU.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Rory chuckled bitterly, no humor or happiness in the laugh that fell out of her mouth, "I should have known… You know what? Just forget it. It was a mistake… Nathan and I? We'll work through this. You and I? We were a mistake."

"Rory don't say that…"

"Why? You were thinking it. Nathan said you never committed to a woman, and I'm not going to make you change your ways." She shakes her head, furiously, "What am I saying? I am marrying your brother!"

"But is he what you really want? Do you think life with Nathan could ever be happy knowing that he has been cheating behind your back?"

"He hasn't been cheating the whole time. You said so yourself."

"And you said how would I know? And you're right… I don't know for sure, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I was fine before you came into my life, Jess, I'm sure I can manage."

Jess let those words sting him from head to toe. He felt like a ton of bricks had hit him in the stomach, "You're right, again. So you can go back to your life and pretend everything is okay. When really, you know it's not. That's messed up, Rory." He shook his head and took a deep breath, "You can pretend that there is nothing between us, but you know there is." He looked up into her eyes and stared for a while, before he sighed and walked away.

Rory walked into the bedroom she shared with Nathan and got in the bed. He was already asleep, so she just turned on her side and closed her eyes. She replayed Jess' words over and over in her head. _When did everything get so complicated? _

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

A few days later Rory stayed out all day with Liz and Jenny. Jess was going to have one of those days to him self so Liz volunteered to watch Jenny. Rory went along with them to the mall to have a little fun and get her mind off telling Nathan that she knew. She was going to have to tell him soon. His visits to his 'aunt's' were happening more frequently.

That night she stayed up all late, eating ice cream and sitting Indian-style on the kitchen counter. Nathan got home earlier and went straight to bed. Rory scooped down to the bottom and got a big spoonful, then shoved it in her mouth.

She jumped up, startled when she heard the door open and people stumbling in. She watched as Jess and his female of the night rolled in kissing fiercely and tugging at any clothing item they could get their hands on. Amused, she just rested her elbow on her leg and her head in the palm of her hand. Waiting for them to notice her presence. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her in the chest as she watched the two go at it like wild animals. She looked the girl up and down from the shoes that looked like hooker boots, to the face that was attached to Jess', and finally to the hair that was messed up just enough to look pretty.

Finally, the girl shrieked. Rory just smiled and gave her a little wave, "Hi."

"Who is she?!" The girl shoved him off of her and pointed a finger at Rory, who was still smiling innocently.

Jess rolled his eyes and shot a look at Rory, "What are you still doing up?"

Rory smiled deviously, getting an idea, "I was waiting on you to get home… I thought you said you were at work… how could you bring this girl into our house?!"

He glared at her, "Rory…" He turned back to the girl, "I swear, Melissa, we are not together."

"How could you say that?! We are engaged!" She held up her left hand so that the ring Nathan had given her was glistening off of her finger.

"Rory…" He looked back at his woman of the night who was looking more furious than ever.

"Don't 'Rory' me! I can't believe you! You said you would stop cheating!" She rested her head in her hands and shook her shoulders, violently making sniffling noises.

"You jerk!" The girl, Melissa, hit Jess on the shoulder and brushed past him, "I didn't know you were engaged!" She patted Rory on the back and gave Jess one last glare before walking out.

When the door was closed Rory lifted her head up and ate the ice cream casually, as if nothing had happened.

Jess stared at her in disbelief before whispering harshly so he wouldn't wake up anyone, "What the hell was that?!"

"Oh don't get all bent out of shape… I just saved you from a disease. She could have anything." Rory looked down in her ice cream carton and sighed.

"I can't believe you! I know your relationship isn't working, but can't you just leave mine alone?"

"No!" She whispered back at him in an angry tone.

"Why not?"

"Because for one that wasn't a relationship… that was a fling for the night. And two you are why my relationship sucks!" She snapped back at him, quietly.

"Well just great Rory… your fiancé cheats on you and you blame it on me… real nice." He rolled his eyes, "Oh and nice touch on the fake cry."

Rory shrugged, "Eh, the Gilmore's might not have athletic ability, but faking emotions are one thing we have covered."

He shook his head, "Un-freaking-believable."

She flipped the carton over and shook a little, making sure it was really empty, before she jumped off the counter, "You have a daughter in there who missed her daddy today and you come in here with Barbie McSlut-en-whore!" She poked his chest with her finger, repeatedly, pushing him back. "And I happened to be up to wait on you… so I could talk to you, but you come in here glued to the girl."

"What, Rory? It's not like we are together. I can have girls. I can sleep with girls." He bumped his back into something. When he turned to look he realized she had him pressed up against the wall. Before either of them knew it, Jess had flipped the position and had her pressed up against the wall with her hands pinned up beside her. They glared at each other as their chest heaved up and down from trying to calm their emotions.

Not a second later and Rory's lips were on his. He eased his grip off of her arms and pressed his body against hers. She was pinned between him and the wall, so this time she couldn't run. Or say that it was a mistake. His hands were tangled in her hair and their kisses turned from unknowing and nervous to anxious and passionate. When breathing became a necessity, they parted. Jess ran his fingertips down her arms and gave her four light kisses on her lips before moving away from her.

At first she was in a daze, but then recovered quickly, "Oh my god! I can't believe I just kissed you again!" She whispered.

Jess sighs, "Come on… not again…"

She turns away from him, "I'm engaged!"

"He cheats on you…" Jess replied, softly.

"I want to catch him." She said suddenly, startling Jess.

"What?" Jess replied, obviously confused.

"I want to see Nathan cheat on me. It's the only way I can get myself to leave him and call off our wedding."

"You want to call off the wedding?"

Rory nodded, slowly, trying to process what she was saying.

"Okay." He nodded, "We'll follow him tomorrow… when he leaves, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He had on a serious expression and nudged her a bit, "Go on to bed… I'll see you in the morning."

Rory nodded and walked to her bedroom, shuffling her feet the whole way.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Jess got into his bed an hour later. When he turned off the lamp something popped up and he jumped, "Daddy!" Jenny smiled.

"What are you doing in here?" Jess asked, turning the lamp back on, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I saw you and Rory kissing!" She smiled, brightly, "The thing you can only do when you love someone… like Cinderella and Prince Charming. Do you love Rory?"

"No, no, no, Jenny… Love is strong word. And I don't thin-"

Jenny cut him off, "Can Rory be my mommy? Everybody has one."

"Whoa, Jenny, slow down. You can't just pick your mom." Jess said softly, trying to make her understand.

"But you kisseded her." Jenny crossed her arms over her chest and poked her bottom lip out, "And I want her for a mommy…"

Jess couldn't help but smile at her grammar, "I know, Jen, but Rory is going to be your aunt. Not your mother."

Jenny sighed and flopped back on the bed, "You grown-ups are so difficult."

"What you saw between Rory and me… was an accident. Do not tell your Uncle Nathan."

"Yes sir."

"Promise?" Jess stuck out his pinky finger.

Jenny hooked hers with his, "Promise." She sighed.

Closing his eyes, Jess wrapped an arm around Jenny. She snuggled into him and held onto her stuffed animal, tightly, "Night daddy."

"Night munchkin."

**A/N: Okay wasn't as good as I hoped it would be… but I tried!! So here it is… hope you like as much as last chapter… I gave you some more Lit action. Always a plus. Anyways… thanks to my reviewers!! **

**gilmorejunkie1230 – Thank you for the review… and yes I do watch Heroes! But Nathan doesn't bother me on there.**

**Literati and naley forever – Aw thanks! I'll try to fit more of Liz/Jess and Rory/Jenny things in there. This chapter wasn't all that great to me… but maybe you readers will like. I wish it wasn't so short…**

**LorLukealways – Thank you!**

**Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3 – Thank you!!!**

**watergurl123 – Thank you!! Yes, Nathan is evil…**

**alleycat1186 – Thank you so much! As you can tell from my stories "Changing Jess", "One Stars Hollow", and this one "Unexpected Desires" I love Liz.**

**JPNeverlosetheButterflies – Haha… well thank you and here is your Rory/Jess kiss.**

**roryjessplease – Wow… I take it you were hyper when you wrote that review! LoL… Thank you for the review RJP! **

**Curley-Q – Well you may get your wish soon!! Thank you for reviewing!**

**hollowgirl22 – Well, thank you… good thing there is no other story like it… I like being different**

**Britterina – Thank you! I love Jenny!**

**XunspokendisasterX – Thanks! I'm glad people like the story… I just wish this chapter was a little better.**

**wecarepetcare03 – Thank you!! That makes me very happy.. lol. BTW, I love your name… it made me laugh**

**Literati Lover89 – Well I am glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing! I love getting good reviews. They make my day. Nathan is a jerk, yes, and Jenny is cute. Rory and Jess will have their time, soon.**

**Internet-girl – Thank you!**

**Mrs. ventimiglia mhm – Gah! I love your name! Haha! Thank you for the review!**

**RBDFAN – Everyone loves Jenny… lol. Thank you!!!**


End file.
